<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten, But Still Loved by DragonLapis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836109">Forgotten, But Still Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis'>DragonLapis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Being Meguca Is Suffering, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mito lost her memory as a result of a witch fight. </p><p>Leila and Seika needs to learn how to adapt to this new situation they found themselves in. They're not ready to give up on Mito just yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Mito/Ibuki Leila/Kumi Seika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leila gritted her teeths as she blocked the witch's attack with her shield. Sweat rolled down her cheek and onto the ground as metallic taste began to surface inside her mouth. A taste she was all too familiar with...It was blood. </p>
<p>"SEIKA WATCH OUT!" </p>
<p>Thankfully the other girl managed dodge the attack by disappearing into a puddle. When she resurfaced , blood can be seen dripping down from her forehead. As much as Leila wanted to rush to her friend's aid ,she needed to focus as well. This witch was giving them more trouble even with the combined powers of three magical girls. Leila took notes on how dark their gems were getting. They needed to flee or finish up once in for all. Then an idea popped into her mind as she quickly turned to the other two "MITO! SEIKA! LET'S COMBINE OUR MAGIAS!"</p>
<p>The other two pulsed for a moment before nodding. Mito readied her arrow and Seika closed her eyes as she prepared to summon her sharks. Leila gripped tightly onto the sword handle as it began to glow and fire appeared on it. The young girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment before quickly reopening them. This is it! This is the time they'll beat this witch! One...two...three and shoot!</p>
<p>Smoke quickly filled the labyrinth as the girls watched restlessly. Once it cleared up, the witch was still remaining to much to the other girls' dismay. Thankfully it appeared it took a lot of damage. They have to keep it up a little longer! They can do this! Leila knows they can!</p>
<p>"M-Mito! Hang on there!" Seika cried out as the forest girl dropped to her knees and the blue haired girl noticed how dark Mito's gem has become. She stumbled around looking for a grief seed she could give to her. Whatever they do, they shouldn't let Mito's doppel appear! By the time Seika found one, the witch tackled the poor girl to the ground. Seika was now face to face with the aggressive witch. The girl struggled to break free it's grip. Then an idea popped into mind and she disappeared within the puddle once more.</p>
<p>The witch got startled for a moment before it looked around for the other girl until it's eyes was layed upon Leila. It did the same thing to her like it did to Seika. The witch pinned her down and the girl struggled. Leila felt her magic growing weaker and weaker.  "Get. Off. Of. Her" Seika yelled with such anger in her voice it even surprised Mito and Leila. She reappeared and attacked the witch with her last remaining strength. After using it up, the girl collapsed onto the ground.</p>
<p>"Leila! Seika!" Mito cried out as she shakily stood up and aimed other arrow at them. Hot tears rolled down her face as she felt her body aching. A familiar feeling she had...Her sense numbed as a creature began to form from behind the girl. Mito's doppel is making an appearance soon. Everything happened in a flash and Mito blacked out. </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Mito groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Her brown eyes slowly flattered out ,but quickly closed them again once the harsh bright light hits her eyes...She remained still as she heard two familiars voices. It brought her a strange sense of comfort, but no names came to mind. </p>
<p>"Mito?" One voice asked and she gently poked her. "Is she ok?" The other voice asked and the pervious voice replied back "I think so, she's still breathing and has a heartbeat" </p>
<p>This time Mito decided to slowly get up and opened her eyes. She saw two girls around her age. One had blue hair while the other had long pink hair. Mito feels like she should know them, but when she searched her memories,  she couldn't find any names. Once the other two took notice, they immediately hugged her. </p>
<p>"I'm so glad you're alright..." The blue haired girl spoke and Mito could see the tears in her eyes. The other girl had them as well. She hugged the two back without knowing what else to do, but it felt like the right thing to do. She felt warmth and sorrow at the same time? Strange...Then the pink haired girl spoke "How are you feeling Mito?"</p>
<p>Once she asked this question, they immediately lets her go and Mito missed the warmth she felt when being hugged. "I'm fine!" She smiled to the familiar strangers and both sighed in relief. Something...Something is missing here...</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Mito asked and the two nodded. She took a deep breath before continuing "Who are you two?" She nearly whined once she saw their shocked expression. "Hahah...That's a really funny joke you made " The pink haired girl chuckled nervously before noticing the serious look in her eyes. "You're not joking are you?"</p>
<p>Mito nodded to confirm it and felt awful while doing so. She really didn't like the expression the other two were making. It was heart breaking </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mito left long ago and the two remaining girls sat there in silence. Neither could look at each other in the face. Mito went home without any memories of the two. That hurts...It hurts so much. The girl they have known for the longest time forgotten about them. The tears they shed, the joy they felt, and the times they worked together...All gone. At least she was ok.. </p>
<p>

Seika began to space out in her thoughts and it didn't take long for Leila to reach out and take her hands into her own. It was enough for her to snap out of it and squeezed it. She sighed before Leila rested her head onto the other girl's shoulder. The silent went on a bit longer before Seika cleared her throat and spoke "Even if she forgot about us ,we'll still be there for her." </p>
<p>Leila nodded as Seika began playing with her hair. It felt nice ,but a bit lonely without the company of their friends. At least they have each other in this hard times. Seika is warm...Leila thought as she snuggled into her more and could already picture the other girl's blushing face. It's cute...Seika always blushed when given affection and especially from her and Mito. Actually Seika was always adorable to her and she knows Mito felt the same as well. Well...When Mito still had her memories...Anyways...The taller girl is and will always be a big softie. Eventually Seika pulled the pink haired girl into her arms.</p>
<p>Leila's mind began to grow more and more numb. A yawn escaped from her lips as she closed her eyes. Maybe resting her eyes for a few minutes here doesn't hurt...She knew it would have been better if she left to go back to her apartment and rest ,but...She was so comfortable being in Seika's arms...Shortly afterwards Leila fell asleep and the other girl noticed this. She smiled gently and kissed her forehead before falling asleep as well...Those two had a long day today..</p>
<p>Roughly 10 minutes has passed and the apartment door began to open. A woman stepped in and noticed the sleeping girls on the couch. She smiled before closing the door behind her. "Those two are so close to each other and seeing them like this is heartwarming... " She walked towards them and kissed Seika's forehead gently before backing away. "Sometimes I'm jealous of my own daughter, but at the same time I'm so happy for her." </p>
<p>She walked away from them and into one of the rooms to grab a blanket. Then she walked back towards them and placed it on them. "I wonder when they'll realize their feelings are much more deeper than friendship." She looked at them once more before heading into the kitchen. Being a single parent is a lot of work afterall </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>"I'm home!" Mito yelled out once she entered the front door of her house. She could hear some ruffling somewhere in a room nearby and her mother greeted her like usual. She smiled as she took off her shoes before entering deeper inside the house. The girl felt thirsty and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Once she did, she drank it and grabbed a quick snack before heading back to her room. Once she had arrived, she placed her belongings down and layed on her bed.</p>
<p>She stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier in the day. Those girls...Why are they so familiar to her? It's clear she at least knew them at some point. She sighed as she turned to her side and hugged a nearby stuffed animal. Thankfully they introduced themselves to her..Seika Kumi and Leila Ibuki...Even those names brought familiarity and warms to her. She just stared at the wall, thinking back in her past memories. She clearly can remember certain events, but oddly enough...There were figures blurred out. Who exactly were they? All she could remember is how close they are.</p>
<p>Maybe if she could remember on what happened before she appearly blacked out during a witch fight...She might be able to find a clue on this strange event she found herself in. She thought and thought and before long, she realized it was getting dark. Mito was unusually very tired.  Both emotionally and physically. </p>
<p>Her eyes slowly began to close itself and she would have fallen asleep if it weren't for someone calling out to her. "Mito! Dinner is ready!" Her mom yelled out to her. It took her a couple of minutes to gather enough energy for her get up from the warmth of her bed and walked downstairs. Her body ached slightly, but it wasn't bad enough to stop her from moving. She'll feel better tomorrow morning. Being a magical girl has it's peaks afterall. It didn't take her long to arrive to the kitchen and sat down as her mom gave Mito her food.</p>
<p>Before she could start eating, her mom cleared her throat to get her daughter's attention. Once she did, she opened her mouth "I've invited Seika's and Leila's family over so we can have dinner together. I know how much you miss them coming over so I decided to array this! It's not something we can do often since they live further away from us." </p>
<p>Mito's eyes lighten up once she heard this. She felt great joy about this. Maybe they can help her figure out what's going on! They were the ones who found her afterall! They'll have answers to this.  "Thank you so much mom!" She exclaimed before digging into her meal. A bit more lighthearted than she was before. Her mother also smiled when she saw how enthusiastic her daughter was. All that effort she put in was all worth it. Those three were meant to be together. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>